Yin and Yang
by lederra
Summary: Sequel to Entwined Destiny. With Chris and Bianca's twins missing, tension heats up and the Phoenix witches go after the one's they believe are responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed, only my O.C's are mine especially the twins, Melinda and Gideon.

Summary: This story is the sequel to Entwined Destiny and is set a few years after it. Chris and Bianca are happily married and their twins are thriving but unbeknown to the happy parents, trouble is just round the corner.

A/N: I was going to hold off uploading this story and try to finish off the other Charmed story that I have currently as WIP but I did promise a couple of people that I would get this up on New Year's day and yes I know I am a day early but to one of those readers, the original bitch, (yes that is her ff name) I have got one thing to say, Have a great Birthday!

* * *

Chris gazed around his workshop looking for the sequins he had planned to put onto one of his newest creations, when all of a sudden he yawned loudly because of the sleep he had missed last night when the twins had woken up and refused to go back to sleep no matter what he had done. They missed their mother, she was away on a job and the twins were always unsettled a little whenever they were away but never as unsettled as they were this time.

He heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and a deep bass voice belting out, singing off key, Chris grinned as he listened to the badly rendered version of a child's nursery rhyme. The sound of his children giggling had him turning and he saw both of his young scamps as they disappeared around the corner towards the sound of the running water, he waited until he heard a surprised yelp from the bathroom before he put down his work and went to rescue the children's nanny, Arthur.

A most unusual nanny but truly dedicated to the twins was Arthur, he was a half leprechaun who had a way with children, despite the fact that his present young charges had just pushed him into the bath. Chris tried his best not to laugh at the soaked nanny as he sat half in and half out of the bath, trying to look angry but failing miserably, the twins both laying on the ground giggling at their antics.

As Chris gazed at his children, he thought back over the last few years since his aunt had died and left him her home, he had met their mother Bianca and subsequently they had fallen in love and married despite a curse that had been placed on the coven that Bianca's family belonged to and a curse which Chris's coming had broken. The last three years had not easy for them but at the same time it had given both of them something that the badly wanted and needed, unconditional love from one another and a family in Chris's case, that accepted them for who they were and not what they were

Bianca's family had accepted Chris without any problems at all but his family still did not accept Bianca and as such had nothing to do with his children, in fact they did not even know about the twins. Chris had never informed them about the imminent birth of his children when Bianca had been expecting, they had been angry enough when the two of them had married and there was no way that Chris was going to let them pour their scorn onto his children hence why as far as the kids were concerned the only family that they had were their parents and the members of the Phoenix coven of witches.

The splashing spluttering sounds from Arthur brought Chris back to the reality of what was going on in front of him as Arthur pulled himself out of the bath, glaring at the unrepentant Phoenix twins who both were still sitting and half laying on the floor, still giggling slightly at what they had done neither of them realizing that their dad was standing behind them, shaking his head at what they had done to Arthur.

xXx

"The giant picked its nose and…."

Chris was reading to the twins, it was his turn tonight and it was one of the jobs of being a parent that he loved. Both were snuggled down in their beds and he could see the vivid green eyes as they peeked out from under their bedclothes, both of them seemed to like to burrow under their blankets like a pair of moles.

Both children giggled as they listened to their dad as he changed what he read, their mummy would not be happy with the change of the words especially at the giant picking his nose but what mummy didn't know well daddy could get away with or at least until mummy found out thought Melinda. She never knew how but mummy always managed to catch her beloved daddy out but she knew that despite the telling off that she would give, her mummy and daddy loved not only each other a lot but her and her brother.

Melinda felt her eyes getting heavy as she listened to her daddy read about the giant and she felt her eyes closing. Across from where his daughter was now sleeping Chris looked up and saw that both of his children were now in the land of nod and very quietly he closed the book, marking the page where he was at and placing it on the side before tiptoeing quietly out of the room.

Just as Chris entered the sitting room, he felt a presence behind him and before he could turn or react in any way, he felt a hand cover his mouth and another wrap around his waist. There was a tingling movement of breathe on the back of his neck as the person behind him moved in even closer and breathed in his scent.

"I do like your smell, you smell like the pine trees in the woods."

Chris grinned as the person holding him whispered in his ear and then nibbled on his earlobe as their hands moved down his body; he turned until he was facing the perpetrator.

"Well I should hope so, as you are the one who brought it."

He smiled as he gazed into the eyes of his beloved wife.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like the first chapter and if you have the time or inclination a review would be appreciated. Oh and Happy New Year one and all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourite the story so far, it is much appreciated.

* * *

"Let's go to bed, Chris"

Bianca gazed hungrily towards the big bed that was adorned with one of her favourite processions, the Phoenix quilt that Chris had given to her on the night of their wedding two years before. Glancing at her husband with a sidewards tilt of her head, she shot a sexy look at him, smirking slightly as she studied him.

"After all we did miss our anniversary this weekend."

"Wanton hussy."

Languidly getting up from where she had been sitting on the bed, Bianca laughed as she made her way to him, gazing with delight at him as she took him in her arms again, leading him towards the bed.

"You better believe it."

Bianca felt breathless as she looked at the man in her arms despite the fact that she had lived the best part of the last three years with this man, she still found that he could take her breath away with just a simple look in his eyes and a twitching of his delectable lips.

She knew every inch of his delicious body almost as well as she knew her own, but the sight of him never failed to make pulse race or her stomach muscles to clench up with anticipation every time that they came together which she admitted to herself had not been as often as they would have liked following the birth of the twins. However she was just grateful for whatever time they were able to get together.

Chris was not the most muscular of man but what muscle he had were compressed and made his slight body seem more delicious than if he was over muscled like her vain brother -in-law, Wyatt Halliwell whose muscles bulged in every direction and made him most disirabloe where most women were concerned. Or at least that was what his ego thought; Bianca was one of the very few women who did not look on Wyatt at all with any favour in that respect.

No two brothers could be more unalike than her Christopher and his pathetic brother Wyatt. Whereas Wyatt was a blonde blue eyed Adonis, which women gushed over her precious Chris was a brunette with silky hair that was a delight to run her fingers through and had eyes that were an unusual deep brown with golden flecks.

Bianca marvelled at the man who had decided to spend the rest of his life with her and with whom she had two beautiful children. She continued to watch him lazily as she wound her legs around him as they lay down on the bed together.

"Witch…..behave yourself. The twins are in the next room and are likely to wake."

Bianca smiled at her love as he worried about waking their two little scamps.

"Relax, the little scamps are asleep and are likely to remain that way for a long time."

No sooner had the words left her mouth when the sound of their son beginning to snivel in the other room could be heard on the baby monitor. Bianca shook her head as she leaned down onto Chris's chest and started to laugh at the timing of their precious son.

"I'll go."

Chris moved to get up from the bed but Bianca stopped him.

"No I'll go, you've looked after the children on your own along with Arthur, since before the weekend and need your rest before tomorrow comes. We have got that gala thing to go to at the showrooms and I can think of a certain gallery owner who will not be too happy if you turn up looking like the walking dead my love."

Bianca moved with the grace of a big cat and as silently as a ghost as she left their room and entered the twin's bedroom, she could have used her magic to get to the children but she preferred to do as much as she could without magic where the care of her beloved twins were concerned. She had seen the effects of the over use of magic in other magical families and she did not ever wish to see that with her own two children. Their uncle Wyatt was a good example of how magic could corrupt a child.

"I'll be right back….oh master!" she had teased Chris with as she disappeared from their bedroom.

xXx

Bianca moved into the room glancing briefly at her daughter smiling fondly when she noticed that her daughter had kicked her blanket off despite the fact both the kids loved to burrow, Melinda also liked to kick off her bedclothes.

Tiptoeing over so as to not wake her, Bianca picked up the discarded blanket and covered her daughter back up, tucking her, gently brushing one her brunette locks aside before she moved over to her son who was beginning to snivel louder than before.

Picking Gideon up in her arms, she moved around the room swaying and humming a nursery rhyme under her breath as she held her little boy close and smiled as she breathed in his smell. Taking a moment to appreciate what she had, she gazed down with love at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

His snivels continued for a few more minutes before he settled and her smile became bigger as she laid him back into his bed, tucking his blanket firmly but gently around him before she left the room and eagerly returned to the room she shared with Chris fully intending to return to the activity that she and Chris had been doing before her son's awful timing.

The sight that met her eyes when she entered the room was not one that she wanted. Chris lay on their bed, his posture calm and sedate but asleep. Bianca groaned as she leant against the door jamb watching her husband's chest as he breathed in and out.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came all to quickly for Bianca, after seeing to her son and then coming back to find her husband already in the land of nod had not been how she had planned to spend her first night home after the latest job that she had done for an old friend of the Phoenix Coven.

As she awoke she became aware of a two small lumps that were making their way up the bed between her husband and herself, pretending to be asleep still she waited until the first of the lumps was almost level with herself before she reacted.

Grabbing ahold of her daughter who squealed with delight, Bianca smiled as the other lump popped up to reveal her son as he tried to move to the other side of her in an attempt to wrestle his sister out of his mother's arms. Giggling with her children, she grabbed the little boy and pulled both children into a massive bear hug, smothering both giggling toddlers with kisses.

Their boisterous movements awoke Chris who lay perfectly relaxed as he watched his wife and children play; he loved this time of the day when they were all together, happy and being a family, the sort of family that he would have loved to have had growing up.

Melinda rolled out of the bear hug that her mother had been smothering her with and squealed with delight as she spotted her daddy awake and she launched herself at him. Her mother and brother watching as she hugged her daddy for all she was worth as if she had not seen him for a very long time.

xXx

Breakfast was loud like it always was with both of the children trying in their own ways to monopolise their favoured parent, Melinda loved her mom but her dad was something special and although she loved her brother Gideon with such an absolute passion she did not however love him enough to share her daddy and Gideon felt the same way about their mummy.

Both Chris and Bianca loved spending time with their children especially breakfast time as it generally was the only meal that they could both guarantee being present at when Bianca was not away working. They both believed that the best thing that they could so for their offspring was make sure that they always had food in the morning whatever that food was. Although Chris would often try and make it a healthy breakfast Bianca was not averse the children having what Chris would class as bad food such as chocolate covered cornflakes.

"Mummy…..mummy looks at what I've got."

Bianca looked over to see her son clutching a little aeroplane in his hands his surprise from the cornflake box. The little boy beamed happily he loved the toys that he found inside the packets of cereal and he loved the fact even more that he had beaten his sister to it this time.

"Hey you got the plane at last that you wanted, good going Giddy."

Chris praised his son on finding the one plane in the collection of toys this particular breakfast did, he knew how badly his son had been hunting for it. Leaning forward he ruffled his son hair as he leaned forward to give Bianca her morning kiss, for a moment time seemed to stand still for them but it did not take long for the twins to start complaining about their parents behaviour.

"Oooh daddies gonna get cooties from mommy."

"Mummy don't have cooties, only girls have those."

Chris and Bianca pulled apart, smiling at their children's disgusted attitude towards their affection with one another. A disgruntled grunt was heard as their nanny bustled into the kitchen; Arthur shook his head in mock disdain as he picked up each of the children intending to take them to get ready for their big day out with their parents.

"Get a room you two; you should not be doing that in front of two innocent children like that. You'll corrupt them with your behaviour."

Chris and Bianca grinned as they put their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes with undisclosed love.

xXx

The gallery was full by the time Chris and Bianca with the twins arrived which in some ways was a good thing because it meant that more people would see and hopefully buy Chris's work but at the same time it worried them a little that someone might mention to Chris's family about the twins.

Desiree approached them squealing a little at the outfits the twins had on which made both of the children look like little angels but as their parents knew, looks could be deceiving and they prayed that neither child got into mischief today. As much as they normally adored their children's antics and pranks sometimes they could really do without them.

"DESIREE!"

Gideon yelled as they spotted her coming towards his sister and himself, Gideon really liked Desiree although his sister didn't and in fact the feeling seemed mutual for although Desiree tried not to show it he could see that she did not like his sister that much or his mummy come to that whenever his daddy was around and he was certain in his child mind that if anything happened to his mummy that Desiree would be more than happy to step into his mummy's shoes and be at his daddy's side. As he thought about it, he was not sure if he would that, he did not want to lose his mummy.

Bianca knelt down beside her children and pushed them towards where she could see a table filled with canapés for the showing, knowing as only a mother could that the food would keep them occupied for a little while.

Both children ran off towards the table with delight, their mother was right the food would keep them occupied for a few moments and of course Arthur who was with the family went with them, to the onlookers at the gallery he was nothing but a ditzy nanny but Arthur had another job and that was as bodyguard for both of the two children and his total look of dizziness normally took folk off their guard and they paid little heed to him.

As Melinda reached up for a strawberry tart on the table her little hand accidently knocked against a vase that had flowers in it and she gave a little squeal of fright as it toppled but before the delicate crystal vase could fall off the table and on to the floor and shatter another hand caught it and righted it. Breathing a sigh of relief Melinda looked up to see the smiling face of an older woman as she righted the vase.

"Thank you," Melinda thanked the lady shyly.

"That's alright sweety accidents happen."

Melinda gazed at the woman, taking note of her long brunette hair that seemed to flow down her back and the eyes the same colour as her hair. The lady looked about the same age as her grandma but she seemed to look a little less stressed as well but then Melinda thought she probably was not a grandmother and therefore did not have the stress that her grandma had.

"What's your name sweety?"

"Melinda."

"That's a pretty name, where are your parents? You should not be all on your own."

Melinda turned her head and spotted Arthur on the other side of the room with her brother Gideon and pointed to them.

"I'm not; I'm here with my parents, My brother Gideon and Arthur."

"Who's Arthur?"

"MELINDA come here."

Melinda turned and saw her daddy coming towards her, the look in her eyes frightening her as he looked at her with the lady standing beside her.

"Gotta go. Bye."

Melinda ran into her daddy's arms, he picked her up and then moved back with her into the crowd, he wanted to get Melinda away from the woman who he had spotted talking to her. At first he could not believe his eyes when he had seen her.

His mother.

Piper Halliwell.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Apologies I meant to get this out for Valentine's Day but was unable to due to problems with my hard drive on my P.C. So a little late but here is the Valentine chapter that promised one reviewer.

* * *

Chris hummed to himself as he finished putting the finishing touches to the breakfast tray he was putting together for Bianca, they had been unable to spend last Valentine's day together because she had been away on a job but this year he intended for them both to be able make up for the one they had missed the previous year, he had every intention of spoiling his wife rotten today.

As he picked up the tray, his thoughts went back to the day of his last showing of some of his more intricate pieces of work that he had done at the request of Desiree and her mother, they both had wanted Chris to bring not just Bianca to the gallery but also the children.

A request that he had not found unusual at the time they had asked because they had asked before but both he and Bianca had decided that the children had been too young for any of the previous showings but this time they had both felt that the twins had got to the stage where they could be trusted not to cause any troubles of the magical kind, both Melinda and Gideon had shown strong magical abilities literally from the moment they had been born and it had taken a lot of time, practice and patience to get their abilities and mischievousness that seemed to go with them under control.

The last thing anyone, especially Chris and Bianca had wanted was for them to have a magical mishap in public and for the 'cleaners' to come and deal with the matter of clean up which both parents had feared more than anything, the loss of their children from existence which would probably had been very high on the 'cleaners' to do list.

Chris paused before he entered their bedroom, gazing with adoring admiration in his eyes at his wife as she lay in blissful slumber upon their king sized bed, an unnecessary luxury as his mother in law had termed it but a necessity as the two of them termed it with having twins that liked to snuggle in with their parents in the mornings or at any other time of the day and night that took their fancy, both children were snugglers and neither of their parents would have it any other way.

Tiptoeing to the bed so as not to wake his wife, just yet, Chris placed the tray on the bedside table as he lay down beside Bianca and started to gently kiss the back of her neck, moving down to her shoulder and beyond as she started to respond to his gentle touches. Bianca groaned as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently suckled on it. Arching her back upwards and groaning blissfully, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to pull back and lifted his head so she could kiss him full on the lips, savouring every second that she could with him.

She opened her eyes to stare hungrily into his green ones and wrapped herself more around his body but their moment was ruined as they both heard the smallest set of giggles from their doorway and they glanced over to spot the culprits of the giggles, their twins standing in the doorway with their tiny hands against their lips as they tried to stop their giggles escaping at having caught their parents together.

Their parents touched their foreheads together briefly as they realised their brief interlude of peace and quiet was over for the day, well for the moment anyway.

"Come on then you two little monsters," their father told them as he and Bianca made room for the children on the bed, both children running towards with absolute delight showing on their faces.

xXx

In the Halliwell manor Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone who was in the house at that time, Leo was in the attic with Wyatt going over some spell or something and neither would be down for a while she knew. She heard the front door open and it was not long before her sister Phoebe sailed into the kitchen smiling brightly or at least she was until she saw the look on her sister's face.

"What's wrong honey?"

Phoebe asked her sister anxiously, she had noticed that her sister had been off for a few days but did not know the reason for it. In fact as she thought about it, she had been off ever since she had gone to some art showing at one of the most prized galleries in the centre of San Francisco, for the life of her she could not remember the name of the place but she knew if she thought about it.

"Did something happen at that art show you went to the other day, you've been a little bit distracted it seems since then?"

Piper sighed and looked a little put out as she put down the plate of muffins that she had just removed from the oven that had been keeping warm. She sat down at the kitchen table across from her sister before answering.

"The showing at the gallery, did you know the name of the artist before you gave me the tickets?"

Phoebe thought back to when she had been sent the tickets for the showing at the paper where she worked.

"No, it didn't say the on note that arrived with them. Something did not happen did it at the show?"

"The artist was Chris."

"CHRIS!….as in our Chris, your son."

"Yes."

"Oh honey, I didn't know it was our Chris, I am so sorry. Did he cause a scene; oh don't tell me that little bitch he married was there. It was her wasn't it; she caused a scene and embarrassed you."

"No Phoebe she didn't cause scene in fact neither of them did, they seemed more concerned about the fact I had spoken to and seen one of the children."

Phoebe was mystified; she was unsure why her horrible nephew and his little bitch of a wife would be upset about her sister speaking to a child.

"What children?"

"Their children," Piper paused before she continued. "Chris and Bianca have twin children about two years old, a boy and a girl called Melinda and Gideon."

* * *

A/N: I wonder who sent the note and tickets to Phoebe? What are the rest of the Halliwellls going to do about the twins? You'll have to wait and see, hehehehehehhe!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this one, life got in the way.

* * *

Bianca slowed her jogging down at the curve of the park to allow one of her phoenix sisters to catch up with him, she deliberately kept her eyes forward, knowing that Laria had slowed down considerably since the birth of her second child just a few months before and she was awfully sensitive at the fact that she had become slower, a point which her coven leader and grandmother had kept pointing out to her.

She was so deep in thought, her mind constantly flashing back to the art show a few days before where she learned that one of the guests was her hated mother-in-law Piper Halliwell and the moment during the event when it became apparent that the heartless bitch had met Melinda and had discovered that she had two grandchildren, Bianca had felt a sharp sense of fear go through her entire being. It was an emotion that Bianca was not use to feeling, yes she had been frightened in the past but never had she felt as much fear as she had when she had seen the look on Piper's face when she had realised just who little girl was whom she had been speaking to, that Bianca was not aware of her cousin as she stood beside her, breathing in deeply from the run around the park that they had just completed.

Laria breathed in deeply as she stood beside her dearest cousin, concerned at the look of worry that seemed to have become a permanent fixture on her face for the last few days. She could see that whatever was concerning her had caused her to drop her guard against possible assailants while in the open and that was something that a phoenix witch could never do not only was it stupid but for someone of their coven it could prove fatal especially due to the number of enemies and potential future enemies they could have floating about.

"Hello….Bi….Earth to Bianca."

Bianca slowly became aware of her cousin trying to get her attention by waving her hands in front of her face and calling her name. Blinking her eyes as she came back to reality, she grabbed hold of her cousin's hands to stop her flapping them about in front of her face.

"La, stop it."

Laria was relieved that her cousin was finally back to her senses but she had to know what was going on with her cousin, she had seemed a bit off for a few days ever since the day of art exhibition she had attended with her husband Chris and for the first time ever, they had taken the twins with them, making it a family day out.

"Are you alright Bianca, you have been out of sorts for days, ever since the showing of Chris's work in that exhibition that the two vultures held at their gallery where Chris shows his work."

Bianca smiled at the description that her cousin had of Charlene and Desiree Belisarius, the mother and daughter team of art dealers, were indeed vultures even though it gave a bad name to the majestic birds after which they were named.

"Yeah, it is to do with the show, in a way, there was an unexpected guest there. Chris's mother Piper Halliwell."

"Oh Shit…Bi. What was that old crow doing there? Did she make a scene and cause embarrassment for you and Chris?"

Bianca shook her head at her cousin question.

"I half wish she had, at least I could have blasted the bitch."

"Then what?"

"She found out about Melinda and Gideon, she did not seem pleased that we had children. Especially when she found out what their names were."

Laria grimaced as she heard her cousin's words and gripped her cousin's hands even harder as she made eye contact with the younger woman.

"We need to let the coven know, this could cause some problems not just for you and Chris but also for us. We need to let Uncle Gideon know as well."

Bianca stared back at her cousin, nodding as she seemed to only just realise the full impact Piper's meeting the twins could have not just on her and Chris's life together and as a family but on their extended family at large. She knew that although Piper had not looked happy at finding out that she had grandchildren by the pair of them but also another fact that concerned her was the fact that the children were about to be tested by the elders to see just what their magical gifts were and the to what extent it could affect the whole magical community at large.

xXx

Piper stormed around her kitchen banging down pots and pans in her frustration and rage as her sister Phoebe sat at the table in the middle of the room. She followed her sister's movements like an old mangy cat that was keeping a peripheral view on the world around her wary of any attack upon her person. As a rule she never concerned herself with what her sister did in the kitchen but when her sister was in such a rage as she was now, there was every chance that her sister might just blow her up by accident. Not something she particularly wanted to happen to her, it hurt too much especially when she had to reform her particulars in order to fully reform her body.

"So how old are the twins?"

Piper stopped her angry stomp around the kitchen to think about the question that her sister had just asked. The pair of them had been trying to come up with an idea of how Piper could get back at her rebellious useless youngest son and that conniving little bitch he left his family for.

"About two by the looks of them, why?" She asked her sister curiously.

Phoebe arched her eyebrow and gave her sister a smirk as Piper regarded her curiously.

"Leo is involved in testing new witches' and a wizard when they reach two years of age is he not?"

Piper walked over to where her sister was sitting and sat down opposite her, as a plan formed in both of their minds.

"Yes he is and if I recall correctly he said that he will be testing a new group in in a few days. To see just what their abilities are and whether their parents and families are able to contain any possible accidental explosion of magic that could put the magical community at risk."

"Exactly, now if he was to find that the twin's magical abilities were too much for Chris and Bianca to handle on their own. The he could make a point of putting the twins into someone elses care and you are if you think about it not only one of the charmed ones but also the twins grandmother and as such would have a right to put in acclaim for custody of the twins."

Piper started to smile like a Cheshire cat as she realised just what Phoebe was implying.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The story continues, it hard to believe that I am over the half way mark with this story, there is only going to be ten chapters to this. I am going slightly off canon with a character in this story, I know in the charmed universe that Gideon is dead but for this story he is very much alive, well at the moment.

* * *

Two pairs of curious eyes peeked over the banisters as they watched their parents and other members of their family discussing a matter which both children felt was about them. They did not know what was being said, the tone of the adult's voices was too hushed for them to hear but they knew instinctively somehow that it was about the two of them.

Gideon tried to peak further over the banisters but his sister pulled him back, ever so slightly fearful at being caught eavesdropping on their family, her grandmother had told her off once before about listening to conversations that she should not. That was one telling off that despite her age she would not forget in a long time if ever, her grandmother was a formidable lady when she was angry and she pitied anyone who her granny set her beady eyes on in rage should they make the unfortunate mistake of upsetting the lady.

"Just what do you think you too are up to?"

Melinda gave a hushed squeak as she and her brother were snatched up from the stairs by their nanny. Both giggling somewhat nervously as he carried the two of them down the stairs towards their family who had turned to the sound of his voice when Arthur had come across the twins listening into a conversation that was about them but not meant actually for their ears.

Both children watched their mother arch an eyebrow as she glared softly and shook her head at her them as did their father who despite the fact they had been caught eavesdropping again and should be angry with them like the rest of the family could not keep a slight grin off his face. Their grandmother looked grimly at the children and at least the pair of them had the good grace to look contrite at having been caught doing one of the things that they were constantly being told not to do.

"What have I told you two about listening in to conversation that are not your business, eh?" she asked them.

"That we should not listen in…but granny that is the only way we learn anything."

Melinda replied sheepishly although one look in her eyes was enough for anyone present to know she was far from sheepish or embarrassed about being caught yet again. Gideon on the other hand hid behind his sister; he was not as brave as she was especially where his grandmother was concerned.

"Arthur will you take the children to the kitchen and get them something to eat and as punishment for listening into a conversation that has nothing to do with you again, you will both go without dessert tonight."

"Ohhhh!" both children started to whine.

"You want to moan about it you will go without supper as well." Bianca told them.

Wisely both Melinda and Gideon stopped the whines neither wanted to go to bed hungry besides if they were lucky and used their puppy dog expression with their eyes they might get some sort of dessert despite what their mother had just told Arthur or they knew their daddy might sneak them something in later on when mummy was not looking.

XxX

Leo was still in his office at the magic school going through papers that needed grading and he still had to go through the list of children that were being tested the following day, he sighed as he thought of the time it would take to do the lists properly even with the use of magic so he decided to do something that he would not normally do, instead of going though each paper individually he separated the papers in three without checking the names of the children and made three separate pile.

Besides him there were at least two other elders who would be doing the testing tomorrow as well as a few white lighters who were there to help out, or at least those who as yet had no witches to watch over and guide. A knock at the door was the only warning he got before another of the elders entered his room, glancing up he saw that it was one of his oldest friends Gideon. Leo smiled at seeing old friend and mentor; he was godfather to his eldest boy and would have been godfather to his youngest son Chris but had disappeared a few hours before Chris had been born. That had been a bad time for the Halliwells with the death of the future Chris and the birth of their Chris.

"Have you got the lists of children due to be tested tomorrow?"

"Here."

Leo passed over the middle pile, of the other two piles he put one on the side and the other he placed in a file which he would pass to Cassandra before he left to go home to his wife Piper and his son Wyatt. Gideon leaved through the papers he had been handed and Leo was surprised to see a small smile on the older elders face which made him curious.

"Something of interest there for you?" he asked.

Gideon glanced back at Leo from the papers he had been reading, a small smile still on his face.

"Oh nothing much old friend, just recognized the name of two of these being tested tomorrow. A set of twins my goddaughters children."

"Your goddaughter, I didn't know you had one."

"Yep, I in fact have about seven goddaughters and some of them now have children. Unlike you my friend I did not marry in order to have children but rather was a good friend with their mothers and when their daughters were born I was made their godfather in order to be able to keep in contact with them. Besides in the non-magical community they seem to like that sort of thing."

"Magical twins, that should be interesting for you besides the fact you know the mother, I take she is a witch, what of the father? Is he part of the magical community also or a non-magical person?"

"He is a witch also well half witch, so the kids have inherited something from both sides of the family."

"Should make interesting testing, what is the family name?"

Gideon smiled broadly at his friend he knew where this conversation was going and he was not going to tell Leo anything, he already knew that the Phoenix witches and Chris were concerned about the testing tomorrow.

"You'll find out tomorrow old friend, we wouldn't want you to be biased towards the children would we?"

"What do you mean by that, there is more chance of you being biased towards them on the grounds of them being your goddaughters children?"

"Just because they are my god daughters children means that I will doubly make sure I am not biased in their assessment. I will see you tomorrow and you can meet the twins then okay."

"Looks like I have no choice on that."

"None at all Leo."


	7. Chapter 7

.

Melinda and Gideon sat to one side of the large dining hall away from the others who were being tested that day at the magic school. It had been an early start for the children having been awoken at just a little after dawn by their father who had looked worried but proud of them and they had worried about what it was that was concerning their father.

Their mother had been almost the same as their father in the fear that showed if only momentarily in her eyes but unlike Chris Bianca was better at hiding her emotions. Both children were not stupid despite their age and they knew that part of their parents fear had to do with the events that were taking place today, the tests that were being done to see what type of abilities they had and how powerful or not they were.

In the kitchen when Arthur had dressed them and got them ready they had been pleased to find their not only their grandmother but several other members of their extended family sitting happily in the room crowding around the table, all of them eating toast or cereal or simply sitting an nursing beverages of all kind.

"There's that girl who is able to control the weather."

Melinda turned her head at the sound of voices coming from the other table, she had spent the morning playing down her own abilities as her family had asked her to, she did not really understand why they had normally they were pleased with the level of her and her brothers abilities but today they had both been told that morning to play down their powers and to not let those who were testing them how powerful the two were.

When Melinda had asked her grandmother she had sat the two of them down in front of her and explained that people would be jealous of their abilities and the strength of them at such a young age as the twins were and might try to take the two of them away from their parents and not allow them to see their family.

She could see two men sitting at the table close to theirs and she recalled that one of the men was known to her family, she scrunched up her face as she tried to remember where she knew him from and with a squeak she remembered that he was a friend of the family and especially of her great grandmother, the high priestess of the Phoenix coven. Sometimes she got a vibe by the way they had acted around each other on the few occasions that she had she seen the two together that they were more than simply friends, the looks that she had seen between the two on the odd occasions that they thought no one else had been looking were looks of affection, the looks that lovers gave one another.

Looking across the great hall, the young girl took note of the others in the room, the children like herself and her brother who today were being tested and scrutinised by the various adults in the room and the adults as well.

The family friend who she recalled was called Gideon, who her brother was named after, was sitting with another man who looked to be younger than Gideon and had blonde hair that was peppered with lighter tones of blonde and had piercing blue eyes that seemed to read more than they saw, she had heard from the mutterings of some of the others in the room that he was a teacher at the school but also an elder and was married to one of the charmed ones. She wondered about those that the magical community called the charmed ones, she had heard about them before from Arthur, well some things about them but not a lot, it was like they were a taboo subject in their home and a part of her wanted to know more about them but she was half afraid to ask.

"Hey sweetie, is it alright if I sit here?"

Melinda looked up to see to see a lady of indeterminate age standing next to the table that she and her brother were sharing with Arthur who had accompanied the twins this morning; none of their family had been allowed to stay or attend the testing.

"Sure."

The lady sat down and smiled at the young girl opposite her and turned to look at the little boy who sat to one side of her, he was smaller than his sister she noted and had the same chocolate brown eyes that his sister had but unlike his sister who had long brunette hair, the little boys hair had a reddish tint to it. Between the two children at the table also sat the young man who had accompanied and stayed with the two when they had arrived and she could see that he was not altogether happy at her sitting with them but there was nothing he could do about it seeing as she was one of those testing the children.

"So how are you two enjoying your day here?"

Her question was directed at both children but it was Gideon who answered. He felt uneasy looking at the woman and as he gazed at the lady sitting on their table with them asking them if they enjoyed the testing so far, he could not quell the feeling of unease he felt at her presence. To look at she looked like a really nice and pleasant woman but there was something in her eyes that made him uneasy and he remembered his father's words about trusting his instincts and right now his instincts were screaming at him that this lady was trouble with a capital T.

"It's okay but we both want to go home now and see our mummy."

"I'm sure you do but there are still a few more tests that have to be done before any of you can go home."

"Why?"

The lady smiled at his question but Gideon could see the look of annoyance that flashed in her eyes, despite the smile on her face he could see that she had not liked him questioning her.

"Well we have to make sure that all of you are tested thoroughly so that whatever your abilities are can be nurtured and therefore each of you receive the training that you need in order for you to be of use to the magical community and so that also you yourselves do not turn to evil."

"How would we turn to evil?"

Melinda asked from where she was sitting finishing her food and at the same time watching those sitting around them and although she appeared to be calm, she was not. She was hiding and managing to keep control of her fear of this woman who she had like her brother had an uneasy feeling about. There was something that she just could not put her finger on, a feeling about this woman that she meant them harm and she remembered the warning her father had given the tow of them this morning about not trusting the words of some who would be testing them today and if any one showed too much of an interest in them they were not to let them know anything and to let wither himself or their mother know straight away.

Melinda grinned to herself as she thought of the line of communication that she had with her father, ever since had first learnt to speak or even before she had learned for she had always been able to make her feelings and wants known to her father through some form of telepathic link which she did not fully understand that she had with her father, a link that extended to her twin as well but was for some reason was stronger with her father.

She knew even at her young age that the link with her father was unusual and that she should have had a stronger link with her brother her twin but for some reason unknown to all of them her link was stronger with her father. She knew her father had always wondered about that as had her mother but she knew that one day they would find out why.

A loud noise at the far side of the room brought her out of her musing and she saw the appearance of a number of shimmering figures appearing in the room and some of them already throwing fireballs at those present. Everywhere people scattered, some of the adults throwing up magical shields around the frightened children while others either guided or orbed them out of the way.

The lady who sat with Gideon and Melinda sprang to her feet at Arthur grabbed the twins and placed himself between them and more demons who had shimmered into the room. Pushing the children behind him, he turned to face a demon that was heading their way and managed somehow to topple the creature as it tried to reach for him.

Suddenly the creature was blown back from him as the lady next to him threw a spell at the creatures feet knocking it clean across the room but the resultant explosion also knocked Arthur to his feet and caused him to slide away from the twins leaving them momentarily unprotected and in that moment the woman standing next to where Arthur had been protecting the twins grabbed the two children and hurried them towards a doorway not far from them.

Melinda and Gideon were stunned for a moment not having seen so many demons before and allowed the woman to lead them away from the approaching danger and their nanny as he lay on the ground but as soon as the children were pulled through the door into an empty room next to the dinner hall both came out of their stupor and tried to return to the room to try and help Arthur but the lady would not let them.

Both of the children started to struggle in their attempt to get away and before either of them could tap their powers and escape that way the woman muttered a spell that rendered both children unconscious. As the children slumped to the floor the woman squatted down next to them and placed around each of their necks a chain with a crystal pendant that seemed to glow with an unearthly power, checking to make sure that both children were fine, the woman then shifted them both into her arms and muttered a spell before vanishing with the children to parts unknown.

* * *

A/N: Who is the woman and what has she done with the twins. Will Bianca and Chris see their babies again or are the children lost forever and just what is those crystal pendants for? Review and let me know your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A late thank you to all those who have been following and favored this story and also the reviews that have been left. One thing I must point out regarding one of the reviews, that witches are not allowed to use their powers, well that may be rules in the charmed universe but who says that rules are not always broken and this story is set in a changed timeline from the original charmed one so a few things I have changed.

After all this is fan fiction and thankfully us writers can do that, so hopefully you will continue to follow this story to the end and I know I said in an earlier chapter that there would be only ten chapters to this story and I am trying to keep it to ten, I really am but it might go over slightly but I have a feeling that a few of you might not be that upset if I did.

However if you would like me to keep it to ten than please let me know in your reviews and I will endeavor to do my best to do so but if you would like more than ten then please review and let me know.

* * *

It was dark when Gideon opened his eyes, dark and dank, a musty smell filling his nostrils that made him wrinkle his small nose in disgust. He felt around him in the darkness but all he could feel was a damp cold stone like floor and as he clambered to his knees a wave of dizziness washed over the small boy and he leaned forward his hands touched something that made him quickly pull them back as something that felt like electricity seemed to run through his fingers and up his arms.

"So you awake, I actually thought that your sister would awaken first, she seems so much stronger than you but perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye young man."

Gideon turned his head to the sound of the voice that suddenly echoed out in the darkness as he tried to figure where the voice was coming from. A light started to glow to the left of him and the young boy instinctively turned his eyes to the light, in the shadows near the light he could see a hunched figure that was staring back at him.

"Yes there is more to you and perhaps your sister I suspect than anyone including your pathetic family ever realised. For ones so young you are both far older in your minds and behaviour than would be expected."

The figure rose and moved towards him, studying him as he studied it and as it came more into the light he was able to see it was a woman, the same woman who had sat with him and his sister in the dining hall at the place where he and Melinda had been tested with all those other kids.

"Where is my sister?" he asked.

The woman shook her head and smiled.

"All in good time young man, for the moment the powers that be have determined to keep the pair of you apart. Apart you are manageable but together, your combined powers would be even greater than your Uncle Wyatt's and we cannot have that now can we."

"I don't have an Uncle."

"Oh yes you do young man, besides your mother's family there is also your father's family but wait you've not met them have you. Your other grandmother and grandfather, uncle, cousins and great aunt, all such powerful beings in their own ways but then your dear father never got on with them hence why you don't know them.

They all considered him weak and a fool not worthy of their great name and yet he had the biggest laugh because although everyone thinks that his older brother Wyatt, your uncle is the most powerful out of the two of them it is in fact your father and because he is what he is that means that the only way he can be controlled is if there was a threat to you and your sister. So if it is anyone's fault that the two of you are now here and whatever happens to you both then it is your daddy's."

As the woman had ranted on about his father and his father's family, the boy had sat and listened solemnly as only a child could and when she came to an end he had these words for her.

"I don't believe you, it is not my daddies fault that you are nasty lady and he will get my sister and me back, just you wait and see."

A cruel smile appeared on the woman's face as she leaned closer to the cage that was holding one half of the powerful phoenix twins and studied the small boy within and then she threw back her head and started laugh a cold, hard crazy sounding laugh and it was a few minutes before she could get control of her laughter enough to smirk cruelly at Gideon where he sat in his cage.

"I wouldn't bet on that brat." She spat at him.

xXx

The magical school was in an uproar, it had taken sometime to subdue or either destroy the demons that had shimmered into their midst and in the aftermath concerned adults were repairing the damage to the wards and spells that protected the school and the rounding up of stunned children and others that had been in the school during the attack.

Gideon glanced around the hall trying to spot Bianca's and Chris's twins and it was as he glanced in the direction of the table where he had seen the two children sitting before the attack that his eye lit upon a figure slumped lifelessly on the floor. Rushing over to it, fearing what he would find he slid to the ground reaching down to turn the body over and he realized with horror that he held the limp broken body of the twins nanny, Arthur.

He had not known the young half leprechaun that well but the one thing he had known was that the children would not have left his side, he recalled hearing both their mother and grandmother ordering the twins to stay with Arthur should any trouble break out and although he knew that both could be mischievous little imps when the two of them had wanted to be that there would have been no one either of them would have disobeyed the two woman who had ordered them to stay put.

"Gideon have you got a head count for me, are all the children present and accounted for."

Gideon looked up into the eyes of one of his closest friends and realized at that moment that all hell was about to break out when he told them that not only were two of the children were missing but just who those children were.

"No, two of the children are missing. The twins that were with this man, I need to contact my goddaughter, she is the mother of those two and I fear what is going to happen when she and the rest of the family find out that the twins have been taken, there will be hell to pay and not just from her family but possibly her husbands."

"Who are they, the children that are missing? I'll contact their family immediately and make arrangements to have them found."

"No need we are already here."

xXx

The inhabitants of the magic school stared in shock as more and more women suddenly appeared in their midst and it was not long before the room was filled with almost every single member of the Phoenix clan.

A very angry Phoenix clan at that, the anger could be felt radiating off of the females who had assembled hastily at their leaders call when she had felt the panicked cries of her grandchildren just before they were silenced. She had been with their mother when they had both heard the twins cry out and Bianca became panicked even more with the silence that followed as both she and her great grandmother had tried desperately to locate them.

The leader sent out the clan wide distress call when it became evident that they could not locate the children and every member that answered made their way to the school, determined that if they found that harm had come to Melinda and Gideon that someone would be paying with their very lives and more than a few had a good idea who that someone or someone's would be.

* * *

A/N: Looks like the fun is about to begin, where is Melinda and more importantly is it Piper or Phoebe that have them?

Now for those of you who have read any of my other charmed stories or any of my stories come to that you will be aware that I like to put twists into my stories sometimes and it ends up being the one person you would not expect to be the one to have done the deed.

So please of you feel inclined to review let me know who else you think might have wanted to do harm to the children and as I am feeling on a bit of a roll at the moment, who knows you might with luck get another chapter before the end of the weekend. Of course reviews do help with that!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Now let the fun continues and perhaps you will learn the identity of the one who took the twins or perhaps not in this chapter.

* * *

Melinda sat up suddenly as she awoke but unlike her brother Gideon she was not feeling as shaky as he had been when he had awoken and peering cautiously through her fringe she stared around a similar cage to the one that he was in but unlike her brother she did not touch the enchanted bars of the cage, something already told her that would be a bad idea.

She peered as much as she could around the darkened chamber that her cage stood in the center of, trying to make out anything that would tell her where she was or more importantly where her brother was.

There was little that she could make out around the chamber there was not much in it besides the cage that contained her and a few lanterns burning on the wall. She let her mind wander back to the last time she recalled seeing her brother in the dining hall of the magic school where the two of them and other children were eating their lunch after having spent the morning being tested to ascertain what their abilities were and if necessary what training those children would need in the future to allow their powers to develop to their fullest potential.

Realizing that there was little that she could do in her present situation Melinda lay down figuring to herself that she would be better off getting some sleep before firstly attempting to find a way of not only freeing herself but also her brother and then finding a way back to their family. Another thing she was going to do once she got out of here was hunt down the horrible lady who she had seen hurt Arthur before she had dragged the twins through the doorway and then transporting them to this place wherever it might be.

xXx

The thickness of the tension in the magic school could be sliced with a knife once the identity of the twins had been established well partly established as neither Chris not Bianca had yet made themselves known to the school or more importantly to Chris's father Leo who was presently trying to control the situation at hand not that either of them were not in the school for they both were but Bianca's grandmother had felt that it was a good idea that none of the Halliwells present knew they were there just yet. For Wyatt had made his appearance in the school not long before Chris and Bianca had beamed in and so the young couple both wore a pair of glamour's to disguise them from both Leo and Wyatt.

"I am going to ask only one more time elder, who has taken my grandchildren?"

Leo stood before the fuming but yet still controlled Phoenix clan leader and Wyatt at the tone of anger he could hear in the woman's voice caused him to place himself beside his father just in case the woman even thought about harming his father because if he had anything to do about she would not.

Wyatt watched as his father held himself as tall and with as much confidence as an elder could muster before he answered the assassin, as a parent himself Leo understood her distress and he could within himself reason with her anger but he knew that if nothing else that all present had to keep a calm head if they were to find the children alive and unharmed and that by losing it and charging in could have the opposite effect and that was the last thing any of them wanted.

He would have liked to have had his wife and her sister present as he knew that both women would have a chance more than any other at tracking the children, a gift they had both seemed to have developed in the last few years since his son Chris had left the family home to set up on his own in his Aunt Paige's former home that the third charmed sister had left to him following her death just a few scant years before.

Chris had left a hole in their family when the boy had moved out he realized but it was something that he had not realized until his son was gone and in that moment of clarity when he realized what he had lost that he had thought that his actions towards his son growing up should have been different and he should have loved Chris more for the person he was rather than Wyatt's little brother. It was something if he ever got the chance to meet up with his youngest again that he would do and just prayed that Chris would show him the compassion and love that he had never shown him.

Returning his thoughts and emotions to the problem facing them at that moment he returned to dealing with the members of the Phoenix clan when the sound of a commotion from within the main group of Phoenix witches caught his attention.

He could swear he heard his son Chris's voice and then before his shocked eyes his son made his way out from the women who had surrounded him the girl Bianca grimly holding his hand and following him to stand before the shocked elder.

"Where the hell is Melinda and Gideon, where are our children?"

Leo felt his jaw drop at Chris's announcement as did Wyatt's he noticed out of the corner of his eye as he realized not just his eldest sons stunned expression but as the announcement sunk in shocked expressions on the face of many of his fellow magic school teachers and others that knew that Chris was his son and it was clear from many of their expressions that they like himself had not been aware that Chris and Bianca had had children until that moment.

"Y – Your children?" he stammered.

"Yes mine, mine and Bianca's." Chris glared back at his stunned father.

Chris glanced barely at his brother standing by his father's side and noticed if only faintly the look of shock on his elder brothers face, not that he cared what Wyatt thought, at that moment his thoughts and concerns were for what might be being done to his children, his babies.

xXx

Piper unaware of what had happened and at that moment was happening at the magic school reached up to grab some ingredients from the cupboard above the cooker, she was trying to decide just what to cook for supper that night. She had a mind to do a dish that was her son Wyatt's favorite meal but she pondered whether or not she had enough herbs for the sauce and whether or not she would have to go to the market to get some more. Checking the pots she found that she had just enough to make her special sauce for the pasta dish that he loved so much so she set to preparing the vegetables and other ingredients she would need for the meal.

She was halfway through cooking when her sister Phoebe made her appearance in the house, shouting out happily to her sister as she came through the back door and smelt the aroma coming from the kitchen, Wyatt was not the only one in the family that liked this particular dish, Phoebe had a fondness for it also.

"H-Hmmm that smells lush, any chance you made extra." She asked eagerly.

Piper smiled at her sister as she made her way into the kitchen but before she could answer she was thrown back by a ball of lightning that flung the Halliwell matriarch across the room. Phoebe had hardly had enough time to react to the unprovoked attack on her sister when she found herself also under attack and had barely enough time to dodge a fireball that was aimed at her.

Ducking down beside the kitchen table Phoebe made out the appearance of a number of women as they appeared in the mansion and as she watched waiting for a chance to hit back more and more appeared. All looking angry and pissed and as one turned to where Phoebe was crouched she noticed the very defining red birthmark on her arm of a Phoenix.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, it looks as though Leo was unable to contain the situation and the Phoenix witches have taken the law into their own hands. Still don't know about you guys and gals but I do love a good old cliffhanger!


End file.
